Courtship
by theloneshadoww
Summary: AU Set in England, early 1900s. Wealthy girl Miss Scherbatksy is being forced into a relationship by her father with Sir Theodore Mosby. However, she is in love with another man, a gentleman of much lower-class: Mr Barney Stinson. A B&R love fic, that's slightly different. Future mild smut (of course) and lot's of Swarkles fluff. Rating may change.


**AN- I'm unsure of whether this style of fanfiction will appeal to many people, therefore this is just a tester chapter to see if it is popular or not. Reviews containing opinions regarding the period of the fic would be very helpful! I sincerely hope you enjoy reading.**

Robin Scherbatsky was an upper-class, quiet obedient sixteen year old who spent her time reading and studying music and dance, or so it appeared. Underneath her conceiving act she was much more informal, spontaneous and secretly spent time in distant ale houses with her slightly older female actress friend, Lily. Acting didn't pay well in the time of these young women leaving Lily with barely enough money to pay for basic necessities. Without much choice, she spent most of her nights at the nearby brothel pleasuring arrogant wealthy men, the likes of those who wished to court her young friend Robin. Unaware of Lily's desperate situation, Robin thought herself no better than her older role model. Unlike her father, Robin was placid, a believer of equality and fairness. Perhaps she did get unusual looks from jealous poorer women who had never seen such aristocratic clothing before, but she never set herself aside from them. Robin hated the life of the high-born and the stuck up adults that surrounded her. Spending time with Lily allowed her freedom, something that was due to be taken from her.

Much to her disliking, Robin's parents had organised her a courtship with Sir Theodore Mosby, a wealthy gentleman just a few years older than herself. She knew marrying him meant maintaining a boring, snobbish life style of drinking endless cups of tea and talking only of money and riches. She didn't want that. She wanted to travel, see the world, fall in love, but with someone who dreamed of similar things. A man who gave her freedom and happiness, she didn't care of his wealth or class. She knew exactly who she had in mind from the first glances they shared: Barney Stinson. She knew little about him, his mysteriousness intrigued her. They'd spoken on only one occasion- in the ale house. _Good evening Madam, may I ask why such a beautiful young woman is sat alone this evening?_ He'd asked her. She felt herself blush and a smile had appeared on her face, without her realising. Lily had just left and Robin was due to leave herself: if she'd have left two minutes earlier she may never have met him, the one she knew she wanted to be with. After introducing each other, he'd taken her hand and lead her to the corner of the room where they shared a cigarette. He told her of how he'd travelled on ship (as a stowaway) for seven weeks around France and Spain. His anecdotes filled her with excitement, but she only wished she could reciprocate his adventurous tales with ones of her own. After spending no longer than forty-five minutes with Mr Stinson, she had already fallen hopelessly in love with him, and they had arranged to meet again.

Meeting Sir Theodore finalised her feelings for Barney: Theodore did not compare! He was full of soppy dreamy poems, not even self written ones. His words were false along with his romantic gestures and accent. Barney was natural, real, exciting- his life style was completely different. It was like spending time with Lily; those kinds of people made her feel alive. Whereas the idea of a life with Theodore Mosby made her feel as if she was suffocating, unable to escape, trapped in a world of shallow, narrow minded people. Barney Stinson was her way out, and so much more.

It would be a few weeks until she saw either Lily or Mr Stinson again- she could only sneak out of the house every so often. She had to write to Miss Lily to tell her about her new acquaintance, and hopefully one day, lover.

_Dear Lily,_

_I simply had to write to you to tell you about my new gentleman friend! We met in the ale house just after you left the other night, he walked over to my table and sat down next to me and placed his hand over mine, rather inappropriate I know, but I didn't mind as he was so handsome and he looked right into my eyes as he spoke to me. I could tell he was attempting to woo me with compliments, but he seemed sincere and ever so interesting. I know that father would kill me if he knew I was spending time with another man, especially of his low class now I'm courting Sir Theodore who, by the way is dreadfully boring. But I can't help myself Lily. I've arranged to meet him again- I've never felt so thrilled! I hope you support me in my decisions to keep seeing Mr Stinson as I believe he could make me rather happy._

_Robin._

Exactly eighteen days later Robin received Lily's reply which instructed her to meet at the ale house as soon as possible. They chatted endless hours away about the secrecy of Mr Stinson: "Well I'm glad to say he's not one of my customers Robin." Lily joked. Robin giggled in response, something she did a lot when talking about Barney.

After a few drinks with Lily she met him outside the ale house, it must have been around eleven at night. He greeted her with compliments and a rose, "Flowers Mr Stinson? I didn't realise this was going to be a date, that wouldn't be to my father's liking." Robin laughed nervously hoping he'd understand that she wasn't being serious, well not about the first part. "A date Miss Scherbatsky, don't be ridiculous, a young lady of your class would never begin a courtship with a gentleman of such low wealth." Courtship. She suddenly remembered Theodore and felt slightly guilty. She forced a laugh before he suggested they take a stroll. He linked his arm around hers bringing them closer together, his warmth transferring to her. He was her escape now, the one thing in her life that brought her bliss. She hardly knew him, but she knew what she felt. Sir Mosby could never give her this, though tried. But his efforts were different. Robin appreciated the simplicity of Barney, the way he just took each day as it came and that's how she wanted to live.

They had walked under the stars in a full circle back to the ale house, "One last drink Miss Robin?" Barney asked her as he released her arm and turned to face her, "Thank you, but I really mustn't, I shouldn't be out as it is. I should go." A disappointed expression spread across Barney's face. He stepped closer to her so to reach for her hand. He lifted it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her soft pale skin. Quickly he leaned forward to silently whisper to her "Well then good night, my love." Rushes of delight flowed through Robin who still wasn't satisfied. She was a brave girl who wasn't afraid to step closer to him and whisper back "Aren't you going to kiss me?" Barney looked pleasantly surprised and replied "Of course". Slowly, he dipped his head towards her fitted his lips between hers delicately before smiling and back down the street turning to look at the still dazed young girl more than once.

**AN- I wish to continue this, as long as people are interested? Thank you for r & r.**


End file.
